


Туз в рукаве

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: Молодой Роберт Баратеон преуспел в своих ухаживаниях за Лианной Старк, а потому после ее гибели убедил себя в том, что Джон Сноу его сын.
Kudos: 12





	Туз в рукаве

Молодой Эддард Старк знал о ненависти своего друга Роберта к Таргариенам, превышающей даже его собственную, а потому не собирался говорить Роберту о том, что Лианна умерла родами, опасаясь за младенца, которого умирающая сестра поручила его, Эддарда, заботам. Но молодой король, тяжело переживая утрату Лианны, каким-то образом не только узнал об обстоятельствах ее смерти, но и убедил себя, что Джон его сын, а не сын Рейгара. Эддард сначала набил уже коронованному Роберту морду, чтобы не порочил честь его сестры, но Роберт был упрям, дал другу сдачи и от своего не отступился.  
\- Сам посуди, - сказал молодой король, когда друзья помирились, протерли коньяком свежие ссадины, а остаток небольшого бочонка употребили внутрь. – Ну какой бы дурак я был, если б развязал целую гражданскую войну из-за девушки, которую едва знал и видел только при свидетелях. Это только в книжках бывает, да и то читают такие книжки одни бабы. Вот ради женщины, беременной моим наследником, – вот это любой мужик поймет.  
\- Вот ты так говоришь, как будто у меня не было никаких причин начинать восстание, - с досадой сказал молодой Эддард, которому иногда, особенно после кило коньяка, казалось немного обидным, что Роберту всегда достается все внимание. – Я его и начал, а ты по дружбе присоединился.  
\- Так-то оно так, - согласился Роберт, которому уже в первый месяц начала надоедать придворная жизнь, и пару раз он уже задумывался о том, на кой черт он во все это ввязался, и на хрена ему эта корона. – Только ты уже поскромничал, и наша война теперь называется «восстанием Роберта». Так что хочешь ты драться лезь, хочешь что, а все королевство небось думает про меня и про твою сестру, что началось оно неспроста.  
\- Ну вот сам тогда парня и расти, - заявил Эддард. – У меня жена на сносях, куда мне двое сразу.  
\- Да тут, понимаешь, политическая ситуация, - замялся Роберт, которому хитроумный Джон Аррен уже просватал Серсею Ланнистер. – С престолонаследием всякие штуки. Ты ж Ланнистеров знаешь, они либо сутяжничать начнут, либо младенца удавят.  
\- Ну вот что ты за рыцарь такой, что со своей женой сладить не можешь? – ответил молодой Эддард, который смолоду и спьяну был очень невыдержан на язык. – Вот я те счас покажу: скажу Кейтилин, что Джон мой сын, а не твой, и она ваще ничего не сделает.  
\- Ну ты в бутылку-то не лезь, - посоветовал Роберт и полез кружкой в опустевший бочонок с коньяком. Был молодой король при этом похож на мишку, который очень любит мед, и Эддард впервые подумал, что к старости его друг нажрет себе брюхо. – Тебе ж жена плешь проест. Ты скажи, что это будет твой воспитанник. А станет спрашивать, кто его тебе поручил, скажи, что фамилия его слишком известна, чтобы ты ее называл.

«Политическая ситуация» Роберта все не разрешалась и не разрешалась, а ребенок все рос и рос, и постепенно Эддард начал считать Джона своим сыном, а по ночам выставлять охрану – черт ли их, Ланнистеров, знает. Но король, вероятно, молчал о наличии у него еще одного сына, и за все эти годы охрана, выставленная Эддардом, поймала только одного алкаша, отняв у него нож с рукояткой из драконьей кости и браслетик серебряный, змейкой и с одним изумрудным глазком, да и те оказались поддельными.  
Эддард порой ожидал, что Роберт когда-нибудь напишет ему письмо, в котором потребует отправить Джона ко двору, но когда письмо наконец пришло, оказалось, что ко двору король приглашает самого Эддарда, чтобы назначить того десницей, а самого себя король приглашает пожаловать в Винтерфелл и спрыснуть такое событие.  
За прошедшие годы король действительно разъелся и отяжелел, но сохранил веселый нрав и буйную энергию. Поэтому Эддард совсем не удивился, когда стройные ряды королевской процессии смешались, и из-за спин герольдов и музыкантов, с грохотом сшибив литавры на каменный двор, выехал огромный конь с огромным всадником, и этот всадник, презрев этикет, тяжело спрыгнул с седла и принялся похлопывать Эддарда по плечам.  
\- Ты что тут, поседел, что ли, чертов ты лорд? – спросил король, закончив с восклицаниями, из-за которых септе Мордейн пришлось зажать Сансе уши.  
\- А ты там раскабанел, - в тон королю ответил Эддард, чувствуя, что король нынче в хорошем настроении, и начинать визит с траурного паломничества в склеп, как в первые свои приезды, он не станет.  
\- Хе! – ответил на это король. – Ты б видел, какого кабана я взял по дороге. Зверюга!  
Эддард приготовился слушать очередную охотничью историю, но Роберт Баратеон недаром выиграл гражданскую войну, заработав себе репутацию генерала, который всегда умеет ошеломить противника.  
\- А кликни-ка мне сей момент Джона, - потребовал король, и Эддард в удивлении только махнул Джону рукой.  
Эддард невольно дезинформировал Джона, рассказывая ему вечерами о безупречном Роберте Баратеоне, демоне Трезубца, свирепейшем воине края, гиганте среди князей, а Джон был слишком молод, чтобы понять, что в рассказах о былых денечках все оказываются на полфута выше, в полтора раза сильнее, и выпить могут раза в три больше, чем в действительности. Поэтому Джон не признал короля в краснорожем толстяке, спрыгнувшем с лошади, и даже почел толстяка неуклюжим – до тех пор, пока не приблизился к нему и не получил вместо приветствия хорошую плюху.  
Джон рос в простой мальчишеской компании и, будучи ребенком неизвестных родителей, быстро научился за себя постоять, а потому в ответ на плюху он только мотнул головой и двинул неузнанному им королю в ухо.  
\- Во! – заревел Роберт на весь Винтерфелл, с грацией и проворством черепахи убирая голову от второго удара. – Вот это мой сын!  
Сопровождающие короля, да и встречающие, включая Джона, от этих слов замерли на месте, и только Эддард, выросший вместе с королем и больше других к нему привыкший, выговорил в нависшей тишине: «Ну ты дал, светлейший!» Но король еще только начинал свою ошеломляющую атаку.  
\- Ты и ты, - заявил король подъехавшим наконец к нему братьям Ланнистерам, кузенам его жены, служившим у него оруженосцами.  
\- А можно и я? – влез подъехавший следом за ними сэр Мерин Трант, всегда готовый услужить, пусть даже самым низменным способом.  
\- Хорошо, и ты, - согласился король. – Все трое на хер. Вам не оружие носить, а бурдюки с вином, да и то вы подливаете не вовремя. Мне теперь сын лучше вас поможет.  
Эддард пришел в себя первым и незаметно кивнул дружинникам, на случай если кадровые перестановки, затеянные королем, вызовут бунт. Но король, очевидно, избавлялся от тех, от кого и надо избавляться, потому что посланные во всеуслышание на хер рыцари только понурились и поехали дальше. Эддард поймал у себя молодую и озорную мысль сообщить рыцарям, что «на хер» находится не у него в замке, и порадовался тому, что Роберт наконец к нему приехал.  
\- Рот закрой, сынку, - посоветовал король Джону Сноу. – Экой ты смешной какой! И кто-нибудь, подберите королеву – она, кажется, из кареты выпала.

У Джона Сноу было самое необычное утро за всю историю Вестероса – за одно утро он стал принцем, обрел отца, которого никогда не знал, и потерял свою мать, которая часто снилась ему в сиротских снах. Но из всех впечатлений самым сильным было последнее, оставленное голосом короля, который сказал с болью: «Я выиграл корону, но проиграл войну. Не смог спасти ее, сынок. Убил того, кто ее погубил, но не сумел спасти ее». Джон смотрел на прекрасное лицо Лианны, высеченное из камня, и в первый раз за последние десять лет плакал.  
Король и Эддард Старк сидели в отдалении в изножье одного из саркофагов и разговаривали шепотом, чтобы не мешать Джону прощаться со своей надеждой найти свою мать.  
\- … достали вот как! – говорил король своему другу, проводя по горлу рукой. – Сколько раз хотел бросить все к черту, сбежать хоть бы даже в Вольные Города!  
\- Ехал бы ко мне, - отвечал Эддард, хлопая друга по колену. – Вдвоем разобрались бы, что делать.  
\- Разберемся еще, - обещал король, и в голосе его звучала угасшая было молодая самоуверенность, пробужденная встречей с боевым товарищем и другом детства. – Главное ты сделал, такого парня мне воспитал. Я всегда знал, что при дворе не вырастет ничего путного, да еще с такой матерью. Собака наследника моего укусит – ай, ой, вся гвардия ловит собаку, чтобы ее казнить. Мальчишки в городе отлупят – ну, тут уже приходится самому встревать, чтобы не полетели головы. А в семье скандал! Жена со всеми родственниками глядит на меня волком. Хрен им всем теперь, а не престол. Перепишу на Джона – сильный, боевой, и смотри: больше грустит о матери, чем радуется титулу.

Джон обнаружил в себе умение пить по-мужски, и это спасло его от немедленной гибели, потому что король по-отечески вселился в его комнату вместе с бочонком пива и предложением заполировать хороший пир. «Полировка» затянулась глубоко за полночь, и Джон уже начиная с полуночи ощущал короля Роберта родственником.  
\- А ведь я собирался в Ночной Дозор идти, - невнятно бормотал Джон, сидя с королем в обнимку. – Вот думал, раз – и пойду в Дозор!  
\- Пойдем! – отвечал король, которого с дороги тоже начало немного разбирать. - Мы с тобой такие дозорные будем. Любой лагерь нам доверить можно будет. Если наскачем на врага – вдвоем порубим его к черту. Сколько его ни будь – всех к чертям порубим!  
\- Выйду утром в поле с конем, - затянул Джон, окончательно почувствовав в короле родственную душу и припомнив, как в праздники он с ребятами ходил стенка на стенку с соседями из Дредфорта.  
\- Мы с конем в атаку пойдем, - подхватил король.  
\- Мы на армию Болтонов пойдем, мы вдвоем с конем пять тысяч сомнем! – закончили хором король и его недавно обретенный сын и посмотрели друг на друга с удовольствием.  
\- Идем, - решительно сказал король, поднимаясь на ноги. – Сейчас мы панцирь мой только найдем и таких люлей всем накидаем! Ты представляешь, сын, - из Пентоса пишут, что чертов Визерис родил из бедра шестипалого мальчишку и назвал его Робертом!

Эддард Старк по обязанности Хранителя Севера вершил на вверенной ему огромной территории суд и расправу и старался делать это справедливо и обдуманно. За пятнадцать лет, проведенных в должности, Эддард научился проводить расследования, устраивать очные ставки и раскалывать подследственных и с гордостью числил за собой немало раскрытых дел, сначала казавшихся безнадежно запутанными.  
Бенджен Старк почти такой же срок провел в разведке в Ночном Дозоре, заработал славу лучшего следопыта за всю историю, выследил несколько сотен одичалых, занимавшихся бандитизмом по обе стороны Стены, и выловил не одну дюжину дезертиров.  
Одним словом, братья нашли друг друга и, обменявшись после встречи несколькими недавними историями из оперативной работы, взялись за дело Джона Аррена.  
\- Убийца может быть в этом замке! – многозначительно провозгласил Бенджен, выслушав вводную, и братья начали составлять список подозреваемых под девизом «кто десницу пришил, тот и на следующего покусится». Попутно братья заключили, что король, затеявший в такой ситуации перестановки наследников престола, тоже находится в большой опасности, поместили в начало списка подозреваемых всех Ланнистеров скопом, и начали прорабатывать второстепенные безумные версии. Сидя в ночной тишине, братья Старки уже дошли до версии, что Лиза Аррен сама убила своего мужа, вступив в преступный сговор со своим любовником, связанным с теми же Ланнистерами, побери их прах, когда Эддард услышал пыхтение и сопение, в которых он сразу узнал своего друга Роберта.  
Разгоряченному начавшимся следствием и отрабатываемыми безумными версиями Эддарду представилось, что его друг в темноте борется с убийцами, в очередной раз самонадеянно решив, что от нападающих числом меньше десяти он отобьется сам, и братья Старки с мечами наголо бросились спасать своего короля.  
Король тем временем боролся со своим панцирем, поддерживаемый в этом Джоном.  
\- А я тебе говорю, что он мне впору, - настаивал хмельной король.  
\- А я тебе говорю, втяни пузо, - отвечал Джон, утратив от напряжения и досады не только благоговение перед монархом, но и сыновнее почтение.  
\- Ты что, драться со мной собираешься? – возмутился король. – Еще только раз скажи, что я жирный, и я решу, что ты хочешь подраться со мной!  
Вместо ответа Джон неучтиво пихнул короля в бок, король охнул, и панцирь застегнулся.  
\- Вот это ручищи, Нед! – с гордостью проговорил король сдавленным голосом, заметив вошедшего в оружейную друга и указывая ему на Джона. – Вылитый я в молодости, не то что эти два брата-акробата, которые за мной на охоту последнее время таскались. Ты подумай, Нед, - я иду на вепря, требую копье, а эти полудурки подают молот!  
\- Панцирь тебе мал, - заметил Эддард, мотая себе на ус историю про «двух полудурков». – И нет, я не хочу подраться с тобой.  
\- Черт его, может, разойдется, - прохрипел король, ворочаясь в панцире своим огромным могучим телом, и один из ремней с грохотом лопнул.  
Король хохотнул, отбросил панцирь в угол и осоловевшим взглядом обвел стены оружейной.  
\- Наша постель – попона боевого коня! – объявил король, обнимая Джона за плечи и отправляясь в коридор, чтобы найти гобелен, содрать его со стены и захрапеть прямо под стеной, завернувшись в гобелен с головой.

Король вылез утром из гобелена в добром здравии и хорошем настроении, подмахнул Бенджену двойной бюджет для Ночного Дозора и объявил, что сегодня же отправится на охоту. В замке сразу же началась суматоха, а братья Старки вдали от чужих ушей поделились друг с другом пришедшими на свежую голову мыслями и окончательно определились с основной версией.  
\- Ты все делаешь правильно, - сказал королю Эддард Старк таким голосом, что король сразу вспомнил войну. – Сменил оруженосцев. Ставишь рядом с собой новых людей, которые не предадут. Думаю, скоро тебя убьют, пока к тебе еще можно подобраться.  
Эддард ждал, что Роберт с его обычной горячностью заявит, что его не посмеют или не смогут убить, но годы, проведенные в столице, изменили его друга. Король помолчал, запустив руку себе в бороду, и махнул рукой.  
\- Думал уже о чем-то таком, - признал Роберт. – Пусть попробуют. Теперь ты будешь рядом, Джон со мной поедет вместо черт знает кого. Пусть хоть что-то сделают, чтобы хоть знать, с кем воюем-то.  
\- Я тебе один умный вещь скажу, только ты не обижайся, - с облегчением сказал Эддард, увидев, что лед тронулся, и почувствовав прилив сил, как в бою. – Ты сходи к шурину своему, извинись, что не назначил его десницей. Скажи, выбрал меня, потому что он десница не для войны. А потом оброни – так, между прочим, - что завтра ты объявишь Джона наследником.  
\- Джейме? – удивленно переспросил король. – Нет, он не станет.  
\- Если тот свет есть, Эйрис сейчас там ржет, - возразил Эддард. – Давай так: мы все выедем на охоту. Если кто-то приказал организовать тебе несчастный случай, он останется в замке, чтобы отвести от себя подозрение. На охоте я и Бенджен всех отвлечем, а вы с Джоном возвращайтесь в замок и попытайтесь незаметно найти того, кто остался, и за ним проследить. Я вам Брана дам в проводники – он все равно весь замок уже по крышам излазал, будет хоть от этого его лазания толк.

Джон и Роберт тщетно пытались поспеть за Браном, и Джон в очередной раз отметил про себя, что для своего размера и веса король ловок и неутомим. Тем не менее, угнаться за Браном на знакомом только ему маршруте было невозможно, и вскоре король нашел обзорный пункт и уселся на кровлю, жестом приглашая Джона присесть рядом.  
\- Перепортим еще Неду всю черепицу, - пояснил король. – А я так вообще со своим весом крышу проломлю. За Браном следи, как пропадет из виду – пойдем следом.  
Но Бран не собирался пропадать из виду – поднявшись до середины обгоревшей башни, он махнул королю рукой и начал спускаться вниз.  
\- Там дядя с тетей, - шепотом сказал Бран, встретив Джона и короля.  
\- Что они говорили? – спросил Джон, чувствуя, что без охоты он сегодня все же не останется.  
\- Я не все понял, - признал Бран. – Все больше о! да о!  
\- Это ты самую суть ухватил, - заметил король.  
Джон тем временем уже лез по стене башни, и король последовал за ним, тихо ругаясь, что ему скидывают камни на голову.  
\- Ты что, дурак? – услышал король голос своей жены, и легонько дернул Джона за ногу, чтобы лез потише. – Наследника престола сменяют, оруженосцев увольняют. Я говорила тебе, что чем скорее Джофф займет престол, тем в большей безопасности мы будем.  
\- Вот же сука! – довольно громко пробормотал король, забыв о собственном указании быть потише.  
\- Кто там? – вскрикнула Серсея. – Брат, посмотри!  
\- Наверно, мальчишка какой-то лазает, - лениво произнес Джейме, подходя к окну. – Эй, мальчик, тебе сколько лет?  
\- Скоро пятнадцать! – крикнул Джон, влетая в окно и сшибая Джейме с ног.  
\- А мне под сорокет! – заявил король, перемахивая подоконник как в детстве и застывая в изумлении. – Язвена ж мать!  
Король долго не мог найти слов, даже матерных, чтобы выразить свои чувства при виде голой жены и такого же голого шурина, и Джон, обнаружив под собой голого мужика, который только что спрашивал, сколько ему лет и называл его мальчиком, сориентировался куда быстрее, схватил Джейме за волосы и пару раз с хрустом двинул его затылком об пол.  
\- Ситуация с престолонаследием начинает проясняться! – грозно заявил король, наконец обретя дар речи. – Молилась ли ты нынче в богороще?


End file.
